skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Core Sensei
Skylanders: Core Sensei is a seventh installment in the Skylanders series and a sequel of Skylanders: Imaginators. This game is released on PS4, XBOX ONE, and Nintendo Switch, developed by XPEC Entertainment, Toys for Bob, Vicarious Visions, Beenox, N-Space, and Imaginator Studios, and published by Activision. Plot Gameplay The gameplay is near identical to Senseis, only with Cores, Giants, Swap Force, Trap Masters, and SuperChargers. The concept behind this game is that the Cores, Giants, Swap Force, Trap Masters, and SuperChargers can be Reformed Senseis with Battle Classes. The Sensei Shrines, Sensei Elemental Realms, and Battle Gongs return from Imaginators and like before, they can be played depending on which bottom half is being used. There's also some new Battle Classes, too. Characters Cores as Senseis * Bash (Earth/Dragon) * Bat Spin (Undead/Sorcerer) * Blackout (Dark/Dragon) * Blades (Air/Dragon) * Boomer (Tech/Lobber) * Bumble Blast (Life/Bazooker) * Camo (Life/Dragon) * Chill (Water/Defender) * Chop Chop (Undead/Knight) * Chopper (Tech/Quickshot) * Cobra Cadabra (Magic/Knight) * Countdown (Tech/Quickshot) * Cynder (Undead/Dragon) * Deja Vu (Magic/Knight) * Dino-Rang (Earth/Boomeranger) * Double Trouble (Magic/Sorcerer) * Drill Sergeant (Tech/Bazooker) * Drobot (Tech/Dragon) * Dune Bug (Magic/Sorcerer) * Echo (Water/Dragon) * Eruptor (Fire/Lobber) * Fist Bump (Earth/Brawler) * Flameslinger (Fire/Bowslinger) * Flashwing (Earth/Dragon) * Fling Kong (Air/Ninja) * Flip Wreck (Water/Knight) * Food Fight (Life/Bazooker) * Fright Rider (Undead/Beast Rider) * Fryno (Fire/Brawler) * Funny Bone (Undead/Ninja) * Grim Creeper (Undead/Sentinel) * Ghost Roaster (Undead/Demo Warrior) * Gill Grunt (Water/Sniper) * Hex (Undead/Sorcerer) * High Five (Life/Dragon) * Hot Dog (Fire/Roller) * Ignitor (Fire/Knight) * Jet-Vac (Air/Bazooker) * Lightning Rod (Air/Sorcerer) * Pop Fizz (Magic/Brewer) * Pop Thorn (Air/Pounder) * Prism Break (Earth/Quickshot) * Punk Shock (Water/Bowslinger) * Rip Tide (Water/Knight) * Rocky Roll (Earth/Beast Rider) * Roller Brawl (Undead/Slasher) * Scorp (Earth/Lobber) * Scratch (Air/Slasher) * Shroomboom (Life/Bowslinger) * Slam Bam (Water/Brawler) * Slobber Tooth (Earth/Eater) * Smolderdash (Fire/Sorcerer) * Sonic Boom (Air/Yeller) * Spotlight (Light/Dragon) * Sprocket (Tech/Smasher) * Spyro (Magic/Dragon) * Star Strike (Magic/Quickshot) * Stealth Elf (Life/Ninja) * Stump Smash (Life/Double-Whammy) * Sunburn (Fire/Dragon) * Terrafin (Earth/Brawler) * Torch (Fire/Blacksmith) * Trail Blazer (Fire/Bazooker) * Tread Head (Tech/Roller) * Trigger Happy (Tech/Quickshot) * Voodood (Magic/Smasher) * Warnado (Air/Pounder) * Wham-Shell (Water/Smasher) * Whirlwind (Air/Dragon) * Wind-Up (Tech/Brawler) * Wrecking Ball (Magic/Eater) * Zap (Water/Dragon) * Zoo Lou (Life/Sorcerer) * Zook (Life/Bazooker) Giants as Senseis * Bouncer (Tech/Quickshot) * Crusher (Earth/Smasher) * Eye-Brawl (Undead/Brawler) * Hot Head (Fire/Brawler) * Ninjini (Magic/Swashbuckler) * Swarm (Air/Quickshot) * Thumpback (Water/Demo Warrior) * Tree Rex (Life/Bazooker) SWAP Force as Senseis * Blast Zone (Fire/Lobber) * Boom Jet (Air/Bazooker) * Doom Stone (Earth/Defender) * Free Ranger (Air/Swashbuckler) * Freeze Blade (Water/Ninja) * Fire Kraken (Fire/Sentinel) * Grilla Drilla (Life/Brawler) * Hoot Loop (Magic/Sorcerer) * Magna Charge (Tech/Roller) * Night Shift (Undead/Brawler) * Rattle Shake (Undead/Quickshot) * Rubble Rouser (Earth/Smasher) * Spy Rise (Tech/Sorcerer) * Stink Bomb (Life/Ninja) * Trap Shadow (Magic/Slasher) * Wash Buckler (Water/Swashbuckler) Trap Masters as Senseis * Blastermind (Magic/Concentrator) * Bushwhack (Life/Smasher) * Enigma (Magic/Sorcerer) * Gearshift (Tech/Swashbuckler) * Gusto (Air/Boomeranger) * Head Rush (Earth/Yeller) * Jawbreaker (Tech/Brawler) * Ka-Boom (Fire/Bazooker) * Knight Light (Light/Knight) * Knight Mare (Dark/Knight) * Krypt King (Undead/Knight) * Lob-Star (Water/Ninja) * Short Cut (Undead/Swashbuckler) * Snap Shot (Water/Bowslinger) * Thunderbolt (Air/Knight) * Tuff Luck (Life/Swashbuckler) * Wallop (Earth/Double Whammy) * Wildfire (Fire/Defender) SuperChargers as Senseis * Astroblast (Light/Quickshot) * Dive-Clops (Water/Bazooker) * Fiesta (Undead/Bazooker) * High Volt (Tech/Defender) * Nightfall (Dark/Swashbuckler) * Smash Hit (Earth/Demo Warrior) * Spitfire (Fire/Brawler) * Splat (Magic/Sentinel) * Stormblade (Air/Quickshot) * Thrillipede (Life/Lobber) Nintendo Guest Stars * Kirby (Air/Ninja) * Waluigi (Dark/Swashbuckler) * Wario (Earth/Bazooker) * Mario (Fire/Brawler) * Diddy Kong (Life/Quickshot) * Pikachu (Light/Sentinel) * Link (Magic/Knight) * ROB (Tech/Bowslinger) * Luigi (Undead/Sorcerer) * Ice Climbers (Water/Smasher) Starter Pack Regular Edition PlayStation and XBOX * Spyro * Tree Rex * Wash Buckler * Blast Zone * Snap Shot * Spitfire * Game * Sensei Portal * 6 Trading Cards * Character Sheet Nintendo Switch * Kirby * Waluigi * Wario * Mario * Diddy Kong * Pikachu * Link * ROB * Luigi * Ice Climbers * Game * 10 Trading Cards * Character Sheet Dark Edition PlayStation and XBOX * Dark Spyro * Dark Tree Rex * Dark Wash Buckler * Dark Blast Zone * Dark Snap Shot * Dark Spitfire * Game * Sensei Portal * 6 Trading Cards * Character Sheet Nintendo Switch * Dark Kirby * Dark Waluigi * Dark Wario * Dark Mario * Dark Diddy Kong * Dark Pikachu * Dark Link * Dark ROB * Dark Luigi * Dark Ice Climbers * Game * 10 Trading Cards * Character Sheet Legendary Edition PlayStation and XBOX * Legendary Spyro * Legendary Tree Rex * Legendary Wash Buckler * Legendary Blast Zone * Legendary Snap Shot * Legendary Spitfire * Game * Sensei Portal * 6 Trading Cards * Character Sheet Nintendo Switch * Legendary Kirby * Legendary Waluigi * Legendary Wario * Legendary Mario * Legendary Diddy Kong * Legendary Pikachu * Legendary Link * Legendary ROB * Legendary Luigi * Legendary Ice Climbers * Game * 10 Trading Cards * Character Sheet Light Edition PlayStation and XBOX * Light Spyro * Light Tree Rex * Light Wash Buckler * Light Blast Zone * Light Snap Shot * Light Spitfire * Game * Sensei Portal * 6 Trading Cards * Character Sheet Nintendo Switch * Light Kirby * Light Waluigi * Light Wario * Light Mario * Light Diddy Kong * Light Pikachu * Light Link * Light ROB * Light Luigi * Light Ice Climbers * Game * 10 Trading Cards * Character Sheet Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series